An American Education
by kmcr097
Summary: Percy Weasley travels to America to research their educational methods. What he finds is shocking and disheartening. A satirical look at American education through the comparison with the exceptional standards set by Hogwarts in the Harry Potter series. Cannon.
1. Chapter 1: A Long Awaited Journey

Percy Weasley woke with a start. His daughter, Lucy, was jumping on his knees, laughing. "Daddy's going to 'Mer-ca, Daddy's going to 'Mer-ca," she sang, giggling each time. Percy groaned, but smiled despite himself. She reminded him so much of his brother, George, when she was in this kind of mood.

Sitting up in bed, Percy glanced down and found his wife, Audrey, still fast asleep. Percy marveled at his wife's ability to sleep through anything, a trait he had always envied, especially now that Lucy was six and rambunctious. He shook her gently, shushing his daughter, who stopped jumping but didn't stop giggling. Audrey blinked and smiled at Percy, and sat up next to him.

"Lucy, did you wake your father up again?" she asked sternly, still smiling.

"Daddy has to wake up to go to 'Mer-ca!" Lucy laughed and started jumping again.

"Percy," Audrey said softly, "it's only five. You can go back to sleep if you want. I'll take care of Lucy."

"Not at all my dear," he replied. "I would be happy to get an early start. After all," he said, picking up his daughter, "the sooner I leave the sooner I get back, right Pumpkin?"

"'Mer-ca!" she squealed. Percy set her down and she ran out of the room, probably to wake up her older sister, Molly.

While Audrey made breakfast Lucy helped Percy make sure his trunk was packed. He had three sets of his daily work robes, two sets of dressier robes ("It's always best to be prepared Lucy."), his striped pajamas, and of course his shoes and socks. He also packed a cloak, unsure what the weather was like in America at this time of year. Lucy contributed her Medusa Chocolate Frog Card, a small, pink blanket, and a pair of Audrey's high heeled shoes that she promised Mommy wouldn't miss.

They joined the family for breakfast, Lucy clumsily carrying Percy's trunk down the stairs, occasionally banging it in to the wall. "What on earth is that noise?" Audrey called from the kitchen.

"It's just Lucy, dear. She's having a little bit of fun carrying Daddy's trunk."

"You let her carry it?" She walked in the room with her hands on her hips, her frown reminding him vividly of his mother's. "What were you thinking?"

"It's not heavy Mommy," Lucy sang with an extra thud. Audrey pursed her lips.

"It's enchanted to be feather light, my dear. Father recommended the enchantment for easier traveling."

"Well, it's still clearly too big for her."

Percy laughed and hugged Audrey, kissing her on the forehead. "Let her have her fun. I'll fix the wall." He waved his wand and the dents disappeared, mostly.

"You missed one." Percy's older daughter, Molly, was just coming down the stairs, scowling. She was clearly unhappy this morning. Percy knew she hated when Lucy was in her room, which she surely had been, and she hated being woken up early. But mostly Percy knew she was upset that he was going away, even if it only was for a couple of days.

"Thank you Molly." He waved his wand again, and the last dent vanished. "How are you this morning?" He smiled brightly, trying to lift her mood. She ignored him and stomped in to the kitchen.

Molly was ten, and would be starting at Hogwarts in just a little less than a year. She was different than Lucy in almost every way, but reminded Percy more of himself. She was quiet and thoughtful, very tidy, and adhered strictly to all of his rules. But unlike the rest of his little family, she had no real ambitions and seemed instead content to spend all of her time reading.

Breakfast was fairly normal, if early. Lucy talked so fast and often that Percy wondered how she found time to eat. Molly ate in silence. Audrey spent more time trying to get Lucy to eat than she did eating herself. Breakfast often had a crazed feeling, and this morning was no exception. The thought made Percy smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Molly surprised everyone by breaking her silence. Lucy, indeed, was so surprised that she dropped her fork. "Aren't you upset that you have to go away for so long? Aren't you going to miss us?"

Audrey recovered her surprise the quickest. "Of course you Father will miss you. He'll miss all of us!"

"No he won't. Look at how he's smiling. He can't wait to leave."

Percy sighed. "Molly, we've talked about this already. I love you all very much, but this trip is a part of my job. I can't just not go. I'll send you an owl every day."

"Yeah, but you want to go, you said so yourself. You want to leave." Molly now seemed close to tears. Percy stood up and walked over to his daughter, his arms outstretched. She hopped out of her chair and in to them, sobbing.

"You're right Molly, I do want to go," he said, pulling her away. "But it's not because I don't want to see you every day."

"P-p-promise?" Molly sniveled.

Percy chuckled. "I promise. I also promise to bring everyone home a souvenir. How does that sound?" He knew almost instantly that he'd made a mistake. His wife shot him a look only moments before Lucy started yelling and jumping again. The prospect of a present was too much for her to sit still through. But it was worth it when Molly smiled, just a little.

"Well, I had better be off I suppose. Lucy, have you put my suitcase by the fire?" She nodded fervently. "Thank you pumpkin."

"Girls, give your father a hug, and then start cleaning the table," Audrey instructed, holding Lucy's shoulders in an attempt to keep her feet on the floor.

Unable to be contained, Lucy broke free and ran to her father's arms. "I love you daddy! I hope you have a fun trip." She beamed at him.

"I will pumpkin. You be good while I'm gone, and mind your mother." He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "I love you too." Gently he set her down and nudged her toward her mother. Turning to Molly he opened his arms.

To Percy's shock Molly ran to his arms just as quickly as Lucy had, and then immediately burst in to tears again. He hugged her tightly, rocking her ever so gently, and stroked her hair. "I'm going to miss you Molly," he whispered as he gently pulled her away. She sniffled once more, then wiped away her tears and stood up straight. "That's my girl," Percy winked at her, and she smiled.

Lucy was already running around with plates wobbling precariously on her arms. As Molly sighed and went to help her clear the table, Percy went to his wife and kissed her cheek. "Let Mrs. Hudson know if you need anything at all my dear. I'll be home as soon as possible." She only smiled weakly in response.

With nothing else to do Percy moved to the fireplace, grabbed his trunk, and took a pinch of powder from the vase on the mantle. He threw the powder dramatically in the fire (he knew Lucy was watching) and it turned emerald green, roaring to three times its normal height. Percy stepped in, turned around, and shouted "The Ministry of Magic!" The last thing he saw were his three girls, all smiling and waving, when with a swirling sensation he was gone.

* * *

><p>Percy steadied himself as he came to a stop in the large fireplaces at the Ministry. He took a deep breath and slowly stepped out. Floo Powder was Percy's least favorite way to travel, but apparation was difficult to do with something as large as his trunk. He always managed to hit it against something as he turned. On the bright side, he thought, at least I get to see a bit of the Ministry today since I have to walk to the office.<p>

There had, in fact, been a lot of changes at the Ministry since Percy first started in the Department of International Cooperation. Most noticeably, the large golden fountain that had been destroyed had been replaced (after a brief other sculpture that Percy shuddered to remember) by a new silver fountain. This fountain was less remarkable, perhaps, in design than the old one, but Percy liked it better. There were no magical beings depicted, no statues, nothing remarkable at all, in fact. It looked like any old muggle fountain in London. But the water didn't simply spout, it danced, sometimes taking the shape of a mermaid or hippogriff, sometimes just weaving in and around itself in the most splendid formations. The water, also, changed color from day to day, as far as Percy could tell based on nothing more than its own whim. He rarely saw the same color twice.

As he walked past the fountain he dropped a silver sickle in for Saint Mungo's, feeling rather proud of himself. Smiling smugly he stepped in the gold lift. These, too, had been improved by being made larger on the inside, and by moving much quicker. Indeed, riding the lift was now awfully similar to the carts at Gringotts, Percy realized, clutching his trunk tightly for support. Fortunately the Department of Magical Education was on the second floor, and Percy was able to get off quickly.

Three paper cranes sped past Percy on his way off the lift. He smiled. His brothers probably would have preferred the humor in the old paper plane memos that had zoomed around the Ministry, but Percy preferred the elegance of the cranes and thought them a vast improvement, even if they did move a little slower.

Before he could even make it to the office Percy was greeted by Mrs. Hudson, an old lady that had been working in the Department since before Percy was born. She was good at her job, no doubt about that, but a little overeager for Percy's taste. She hurried toward Percy, carrying a large stack of paper and shouting instructions at her bright pink Quick Notes Quill, which scribbled faster than any wizard could have.

"Mr. Weasley!," she shouted across the hall, "So good to see you this morning I have a couple of notices I need for you to sign before you go and can I get you any tea or a Prophet or maybe a nice biscuit?" She spoke so quickly that her words ran together and she was often very difficult to understand. Percy was never sure how she found times to breathe.

The moment their paths met she started shoving parchments in to his free hand. "The first one is approving the new O.W.L question remember it's on the transfiguration test and the second one grants permission for the department to visit the school during the year if anything comes up and the third one is just a letter from the governors no need to worry too much about that and the fourth-"

"Mrs. Hudson!" Percy interrupted, "You must give me a chance to get to my desk and read them first. I've told you this time and again." They finally arrived in the office, which was quite empty this morning. Percy had planned to arrive early so that he would have plenty of time to take care of everything before he left. In a few hours there would also be a wizard about Percy's age named Carl, and a young witch just out of Hogwarts at her first Ministry job named Olivia. The Department of Magical Education was a small department, but they kept in contact with several consultants, mostly former teachers, for their expertise in writing the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, who could been seen in the office on some mornings. But Mrs. Hudson always beat Percy to the office, even when he didn't announce he would be in early. He was starting to think she slept at the Ministry.

"Of course Mr. Weasley I made sure your desk was clear just for that purpose and I already sent our weekly report to the Minister."

"That was unnecessary as I need to visit with the Minister before I leave this morning, but thank you." Mrs. Hudson was always taking it upon herself to do things. Percy usually appreciated her initiative, but sometimes it hurt more than it helped. He walked to his office and sat at his desk, already starting to read the first parchment.

As he read he noticed Mrs. Hudson hovering over him, her pink Quick Notes Quill suddenly still. "Is there something I can do for you Mrs. Hudson?"

Startled, she fumbled with her parchment, spilling them over the floor. "Oh! Dear me! I've gone and made such a mess don't you worry about it Mr. Weasley I can fix that." Percy sighed, but with a flick of his wand the parchment flew back in to her arms, all in perfect order. "Thank you Mr. Weasley you know I really am trying to master that spell thank you again."

"Again, is there something I can do for you?" Percy asked, starting to get a little exasperated.

"No nothing at all sir I will just be leaving if you're absolutely sure there's not anything I can do for you anything at all."

"I could use some time to myself to get this all taken care of, if you don't mind."

"Of course sir of course I'll just be leaving." And with that Mrs. Hudson scurried out of the room. No doubt she's off to harass somebody else, Percy couldn't help but thinking, and swiftly rebuking himself. He knew he was lucky to have Mrs. Hudson working in his office, that she worked hard and got more done than he ever could without her. Still, Percy often found interacting with her stressful and hurried. He just wanted to read his reports.

With the room quiet Percy was able to finish with his reports in a quarter of an hour, signing some and making improvement notes to others. He piled the signed ones neatly for Mrs. Hudson and sent the others flying to the desks of their authors for improvement. Satisfied, he picked his trunk back up and headed to the Minister's office.

Percy headed back to the lift, Mrs. Hudson hurrying after him to wish him luck on his trip. He was relieved to find a lift was on its way down and very near to his floor. He'd had quite enough of Mrs. Hudson for one day. Thankfully it was another short ride back to the first floor to the Minister's office.

Percy exited the lift quickly. The ministry was starting to get busier as more employees arrived to start their day. Percy rather liked the hustle and bustle; it made him feel at home. But today he had his trunk, and though it was feather light, Percy suspected it was big enough for people to bump in to. He hurried along to the Minister's office.

Unlike the other Departments, the Office of the Minster and Staff was carpeted in deep purple, giving the floor a very majestic, royal look. Instead of working in a communal area with an office only for the Department Head, each member of the Minister's staff had his own office behind a handsome mahogany door. The Minister's office was at the end of the hall, the shiny silver plaque larger than the rest complete with a Ministry Crest. Percy knocked politely, but did not wait to be let in. The Minister was expecting him.

"Percy!" Kingsley stood up, moved to the door in a few quick strides, and shook Percy's hand warmly. "How is little Lucy doing?" Kingsley was immensely fond of Percy's family, but especially Lucy who he treated as well as a daughter.

"She is very excited for my trip," Percy laughed. "You'd think she was going herself."

"You reminded Audrey I will be coming for dinner this evening?"

"I had honestly forgotten, Minister, but Audrey has a much better memory for that sort of thing. I believe my parents will be over as well."

"Good, good. I have been meaning to talk to Arthur for several days." He paused. "And for the last time, you don't have to call me 'Minister.'"

Percy felt his face go red. Out of respect he could not bring himself to address Kingsley by his first name when he was at the Ministry. "Yes sir," he replied, awkwardly. Percy caught a twinkle in Kingsley's eye, and wondered once again if he didn't enjoy making Percy feel uncomfortable.

"Well, you aren't here to turn in your weekly report. That eager woman you have working in your department … what is her name?" He thought for a moment, and apparently unable to remember, shook his head. "Anyway, she sent it down this morning."

"Yes sir, I believe she did."

"So why are you here?"

"Sir, I believe you have my Portkey." Percy was startled. He ran through all of the letters and memos quickly in his head, trying to remember if he was mistaken. He was supposed to be here, wasn't he?

"Oh, that's right." Kingsley chuckled. "That woman brought it down last week, but I liked it so much I had forgotten it was a Portkey." Kingsley picked up a small black object with little white writing on it, and handed it to Percy. "Any idea what this gizmo might be?"

"Ah, yes Minister," Percy began, assuming a knowing air. "That little thing is called a Cassette Tape. It's a sort of spell-o-tape dispenser that muggles used to spend quite a bit of money on many years ago. They used something called a walk-man to get the tape out."

"Indeed. Well. You had better be off." Kingsley stood up to shake Percy's hand once more. "I'll be sure to tell Lucy you said good-bye."

"Thank you sir, but if you could relate the message to Molly instead I would be much obliged. I think she may be a little upset I'm leaving."

"Have a nice trip Percy. And please, don't forget, a better report this time."

And, almost as though Kingsley had timed it, Percy saw the Portkey begin to glow a faint blue. He made sure he had a firm grasp on his trunk and had just enough time to say "Good-bye" before he felt the all too familiar tug behind his nostril.


	2. Chapter 2: A Typically American Welcome

When Percy arrived, a stout, balding wizard about his own age greeted him. "Welcome to America," he said, stepping forward to shake Percy's hand. "You must be Percy Weasley." Percy groaned. He had always hated traveling by Portkey, and it was taking him longer than usual to get his bearings. "Yes, well," said the other man, "my name is John Anderson, I'll be your host while you are here."

Pulling himself together, Percy straightened up and shook the man's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Anderson. I wonder-"

"Please, call me John."

Percy shifted uncomfortably. He did not know this man well enough to do any such thing, but he suspected American custom might require him to. "Of course," he responded, hesitantly. "I wonder if you could perhaps tell me where I am."

John Anderson laughed. "Why, no place else than the Council of Magical Affairs' main campus, Washington DC. This is our arrivals chamber."

Percy looked around for the first time. He was in a large, circular room that appeared to be made primarily of marble. Just in front of him was a majestic mahogany fireplace, tall enough for even Kingsley to stand in without stooping. Next to the fireplace was a large box filled with the oddest assortment of objects Percy had ever seen, most of which were either broken or filthy. They're all used Portkeys! Percy realized with a start. Do they really have so many visitors? His own Ministry received only a few foreign witches and wizards each year. But then, the Americans had always been a more global community.

Behind him, opposite to the fireplace, a life sized portrait of a man Percy recognized from the Daily Prophet as the Chairman of the Council of Magical Affairs, Kingsley's American counterpart. Percy stared at the painting for several long moments before he realized it wasn't moving.

"What on earth is wrong with that portrait?" he exclaimed, forgetting all decorum for the moment.

Anderson glanced behind him and shrugged. "Nothing. It's a muggle portrait."

"But why?" It made no sense. What would a muggle painting be doing at the center of magical government?

"Oh, for the sake of the cleaning staff." Anderson suddenly looked embarrassed. Not meeting Percy's eyes, he continued, "We try to employ the uneducated members of the magical community, but not many live in Washington DC. The muggle government is here too, you know. So we're forced to have a lot of muggles on staff. We switched all the artwork in the building to the non-magical sort in the 1800s. It's just simpler that way."

"What do you mean by the uneducated members?" Percy frowned.

"Well! You can't expect us to educate everyone can you?" Anderson laughed, but this time it sounded hollow and fake. "Oh, but you'll learn more about that when we get to the DME."

I thousand questions flooded Percy mind. They didn't educate all children? Why not? What did they do with them instead? What about muggle-borns, were they educated? He settled on the simplest question first. "The DME?"

"The Department of Magical Education, of course." Anderson flicked his wand and Percy's trunk disappeared. "You'll have to get used to the acronyms, we use them for everything around here. Please, come with me."

* * *

><p>Anderson led Percy through a maze of marble hallways, always wide enough to drive a car through, and with ceiling-high windows evenly spaced along the outside walls. As they walked Percy realized that they were above ground. The windows weren't enchanted as the windows at the Ministry were. "How do you keep such a large building out of sight from the muggles, Mr. Anderson?" Percy asked.<p>

"We don't."

"Aren't you worried about security?"

"As I said before, we employ many muggles on our cleaning staff," Anderson explained. "If the building was invisible, they would have a hard time finding their way to work." He chuckled. "No, we aren't worried about security. The cleaning staff only comes in at night, and of course everyone has cleared out of the building by 5:00."

Percy frowned. "Of course." He had never heard of such a thing. Many members of the Ministry worked late in to the night, and even on the weekends in emergencies.

Anderson continued. "We have strict policies about what can be left out, and what must be locked up in your desk when you leave. We've only had a couple of security breaches in the last few decades, and all were quickly hushed up with a few memory charms. However, we keep some experts on hand, just in case."

"Experts?"

"Memory charm experts. It's a vastly difficult spell to get right, so the Council has a special training program for witches and wizards who want to work in the DMS – that's the Department of Magical Secrecy – to learn to do a proper memory charm. They travel all around the country putting out fires. I believe we have an office in each state."

"You mean to tell me," Percy paused, trying to word his question diplomatically, "that you cannot perform a memory charm?"

"Goodness no!" Anderson exclaimed. "That's much too difficult for me. No, I never dreamed of entering the DMS."

Percy frowned again. To be sure, memory charms were tricky. It was a part of his Ministry training that he'd had some trouble with. And Ministry protocol required that only certain trained wizards were to perform a memory charm on a muggle, strictly as a precaution in the event that something went wrong. But every member of the Ministry was required to show proficiency in memory charms, just in case of emergency.

Yet Anderson made it seem as though a memory charm was well beyond his capabilities, and those of most other members of the Council of Magical Affairs. Perhaps, he thought, they don't learn about them in school. I have always heard the Americans don't place much value on charms.

Anderson interrupted Percy's thoughts. "So, tell me more about your trip Percy."

Percy flinched. He hadn't been called by his first name by someone he'd known for such a short time since Hogwarts. But as he was in America he supposed he had better get used to it. It wouldn't be proper for Percy, as the guest, to correct Anderson.

"What do you mean Mr. Anderson?" he responded, trying desperately to keep his voice calm.

"I told you before Percy, call me John." Percy gritted his teeth. "I meant tell me a little bit more about why you are here. What are you hoping to learn?"

Percy sighed. He had explained the purpose of his visit too many times in the last few months. He was getting tired of it. But when a trip comes only once every century, he thought, people tend to forget. And anyway, this is probably the last time you'll have to explain it.

"Well, the Ministry decided to start doing this visits about five hundred years ago," Percy began. "They wanted to make sure we weren't getting stuck in a rut, only doing things our own way. So they decided that every seventy-seven years they would send someone to another country to observe the way they educate their young people. That way we could get a feel for any better ways to do things, but we wouldn't be leaving so often that we would forget about what we do."

Anderson nodded. "That sounds like a fine idea. What made you decide to come to America?"

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang still don't trust us enough to let us actually visit their schools. Especially after that fiasco with the Triwizard Tournament. "We heard Americans had the best schools."

"That we do, that we do." Anderson puffed out his chest in a way embarrassingly familiar to Percy. He remembered doing the same thing in his youth. "Where did you go seventy-seven years ago?"

"Oh, Brazil."

"Brazil? Of all places, why Brazil?"

Percy had asked himself the same question nearly every day for the past several months. The fact was Selvarinha was a small, unimpressive school. It housed no more than about a hundred students at any given time, and seemed altogether unremarkable in terms of academic achievement. Their pride and joy was an alumnus who wrote a book on Amazonian herbs and fungi and how they could be used in potion making. It sold less than a thousand copies.

"Mr. Anderson, I can honestly tell you I have no idea. My predecessor didn't leave any documentation on his decision."

Anderson raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You mean to tell me he was not obligated to fill out a report containing every detail of his decision making before it was approved?"

Percy chuckled. "Honestly, what a waste of time." He stopped abruptly, afraid of offending Anderson. "No, sir, our Ministry respects our decisions. We would not rise to Head of Department if we weren't capable of making decisions like that on our own. Though, how Nigel Hornsby got to be Head of Department is beyond me. He seems to have taken nothing about the job seriously."

Anderson nodded. "What all did he learn in Brazil?"

Percy sighed. They had learned absolutely nothing. Nigel Hornsby's report had contained only four words: Nothing of note found. When Percy had discovered the report a year ago the entire department felt the shockwaves. For weeks Percy got reports that provided no useful information in an attempt to model Hornsby's report. Eventually Kingsley had stepped in and announced in a department meeting how unacceptable he considered the report, and anything similar was a disgrace to the Ministry. Percy knew Kingsley was counting on him to bring back a better report from America.

Anderson cleared his throat, bringing Percy back from his thoughts.

"Oh, we learned this and that," Percy responded. "Nothing too important."

"Here we are," Anderson announced, turning to a large door on their left. "The Department of Magical Education." He swung the door open, with perhaps a little more flourish than necessary, Percy thought.

But as he stepped over the threshold Percy couldn't help but catch his breath. He was standing in a grand circular room with a domed ceiling and windows all around. It seemed to Percy to be almost as large as the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The room was filled with desks, six-foot tall bookcases sat between each window, and at least a hundred witches and wizards bustled about.

"Surely," Percy asked Anderson, "this is not only the Department of Magical Education?"

"Of course it is Percy! Every single witch and wizard in this room is dedicated to giving our youth the best education possible."

"But, there are so many of them." Percy couldn't believe the scale at which the Department was operating. He thought of his three employees and the occasional consultant. What could a hundred people find to do in regards to education?

"Well of course there are," Anderson responded. "The DME is the second largest department in the Council of Magical Affairs. We are very proud of our size, you know."

"The second biggest department," Percy repeated weakly.

"The biggest, of course, is the Department of Bullying Other Magical Communities, but we don't really like to talk about them. Frankly, most of us pretend they don't exist."

Percy still felt dazed, but nodded politely. He followed Anderson through the room, towards another large door on the far side of the room. The witches and wizards at work didn't give them a second glance. They're probably used to visitors, he thought. Or so many people work here they don't know them all, and they take me for an American. To Percy's surprise, Anderson stopped at the large door and knocked. It was the first time the American hadn't simply walked in to a room.

After a few uncomfortable moments the door was opened by a short woman with the biggest hair Percy had ever seen. "Thank you John." She spoke with a southern drawl that took Percy a moment to understand. "I can handle it from here." Anderson nodded and took a seat an empty desk. "Mr. Weasley, it's so good to finally meet you. I'm Cathy Mayweather, Head of the DME." She shook Percy's hand firmly, almost aggressively. "Please, have a seat." She gestured to a cushy leather chair located in front of her desk.

Feeling unsure of protocol, Percy thought it was probably best to follow instructions. He sat tentatively in the chair while Mrs. Mayweather closed the door and walked around to her own rather large armchair. She took her time, making sure to smooth her skirt and puff her hair before she sat down. "So Mr. Weasley," she began, "what brings you to the DME?"

Surely she knows the answer already! he thought to himself. Why, I know for a fact I've exchanged several letters with her in the last month. "Well Mrs. Mayweather, I was hoping to learn from the American education system. You certainly have a reputation for turning out fine witches and wizards."

Mrs. Mayweather smiled. "That we do, but you misunderstood my question. What brings you here? Why the interest in education?"

Percy thought for a moment. "You know," he laughed, "I was never interested in education at all until I had kids. But when my first daughter was born, all of the sudden it seemed like the most important thing in the world."

"Well we all know how that feels," Mrs. Mayweather replied.

"I think in the last couple of years it's become even more important to me," Percy continued, "because of my second daughter. She's only six, but she has her mind set on becoming Minister of Magic." He smiled, remembering how Lucy had gathered her toys for a top-secret-Ministry-meeting where they had outlawed Acid Pops from her bedroom. "I guess I just want her to get the very best education possible so she'll be ready when that day comes."

"What an ambitious little girl!" Mrs. Mayweather exclaimed, chuckling. "I suppose she gets it from her father."

Percy felt himself turn red. In truth he had been quite ambitious in his youth. At Hogwarts he had aimed to be Minister of Magic one day himself, and he tried not to remember where his ambitions had led him after he left school. Suffice to say he was very grateful his family had seen fit to forgive him, and that he had apologized before Fred died. He shuddered as once again he realized how close that had been.

"Yes, I suppose she does," he finally admitted sheepishly. "Anyway, she certainly doesn't get it from her mother. Audrey scolds me for letting her dream so big. She says she's sure to be disappointed when things don't work out."

Mrs. Mayweather frowned. "Here in America we encourage all children to dream as big as they can imagine. We believe children can do anything if they set their minds to it."

Percy nodded politely, unsure of whether he agreed. There would be so many factors out of his daughter's control as she worked for such a lofty goal. It might not matter how hard she worked if, for example, the wizarding community continued to not vote for women. They had yet to elect a female Minister of Magic.

"Well Mr. Weasley." Mrs. Mayweather suddenly assumed a very business-like tone. "I have you visiting one school a day for the next six days starting tomorrow. You will be traveling via the Floo Network, and John will accompany you throughout your tour. I've made sure that he is fully briefed on all campuses, and if you should have any questions he is fully qualified to answer them."

"Thank you Mrs. Mayweather," Percy said, rising from his chair.

"Of course, of course." She stood as well, reaching out to shake his hand. Percy marveled again at how strong her grip was. "Is there anything else you need from me before you go?"

"A cup of tea couldn't hurt, but I think I can wait until lunch," Percy replied with his most winning smile. "Again, I appreciate your time and cooperation."

Mrs. Mayweather headed toward the door, and Percy politely followed. "Not a problem, Mr. Weasley." She shook his hand firmly once more, and opened the door. "It's been an absolute pleasure, Mr. Weasley." She turned to Anderson, who had been waiting on at a nearby empty desk. "John, make sure Mr. Weasley gets a cup of tea on his way out."

"Yes ma'am." He practically leaped to his feet and started walking much faster than he had before. "This way Percy." Percy bit his tongue and tried to keep up with Anderson's new pace. "I've got you scheduled to take a tour of the CMA, hem, that is, the Council of Magical Affairs, before lunch, and then a quick tour of our great city before dinner. Busy day, lots to see."


End file.
